


I'll give you time, I'll give you space

by Lillian_Grace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Canon, F/M, Past Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov - Freeform, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_Grace/pseuds/Lillian_Grace
Summary: He is hurting and needs time to heal. She can give him that time. But it doesn't mean that she doesn't hurt to.





	I'll give you time, I'll give you space

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so originally this was supposed to be the next chapter for my other works but i suck at summaries so this is a stand alone. Hope you enjoy! Also if there are any mistakes i'm sorry, i try my best to edit the works but i can make no promises that it will be a hundred percent perfect.

 James ‘Bucky’ Buchanan Barnes moved into the tower three months ago, and yet still she had not spent more than a minute or two alone with him. And even when there where others around she said as little to him as possible and tried to leave as soon as possible without anyone noticing. Of course they noticed eventually through.

 

 Clint, naturally was the first to notice. She never could get anything past him for long anyway. He knew some of her history with the winter soldier but that only seemed to encourage his overprotective older brother act. 

 

 She was pretty sure Sam had figured something out or at least come to a conclusion as to why they were never in the same room together for longer than a few minutes; outside of movie night, charity events, parties that required their presence and missions. 

 

 Thor, surprisingly was the next to figure it out, or at least partly. Through she didn’t know him as well as she did the others she had bonded with him over lucky charms, Mario kart, and fierce female warriors. But then out of the blue he started to act slightly protective of her whenever James was in the room. When she confronted him about it he simply said that he had see friends of his act similar towards people who had wounded them terribly and thought that maybe something had caused a rift between the two of them that had never fully healed.  He surprisingly was the closest guess anyone had made about the two of them.

 

 They did however train with the rest of the team which meant that they had to spar occasionally. Usually most of the team would take their cue to leave at that time making excuses about lunch of work or friends. The few that stayed got increasingly worried as the two of them did not pull their punches around each other. And the fact that they had spared so many times before meant that the fights where mostly muscle memory which of course meant that they went in for kill shots they were often only very narrowly avoided.

 

 To say that it was worrisome was an understatement. 

 

 Bruce didn’t take it as well as some of the others. The rift between them from his two years in space had never fully healed nor had it been sorted out. So to say that he was quite put out that her long lost beau had returned was fair and understated. She had told him a little. Not much, but enough that it sent him running when James turned up again.

 

 And of course when Bruce found out so did Tony. And Tony only barely took it better then Bruce.

 

 Steve had be caught in a happy bubble that no one and nothing could pop. since getting his best friend back, making it up to tony and finally asking Jane foster’s assistant Darcy out, he was on a cloud that could never rain. So when Tony mentioned in passing about how two Russian spies who where each frozen, whipped and beaten being perfect for each other his entire bubble came crashing down on his perfect blonde head.

 

 She hadn't thought to tell him about her Yasha when the winter soldier had first turned up again. Her lover was no longer in the man she saw in front of her. Then when his memories started to come back he still seemed to not remember her. His time in Wakanda had been good for him but returning home to New York was better. He had Steve and he didn’t seem to need or remember her. 

 

 At first Steve had wanted to tell his friend but she begged him desperately not to open more wounds in his barely healed mind. Then for weeks he was furious at her for not telling him. 

 

Now nearing Christmas he still only denied to answer her in short clipped sentences. 

 

 “If you keep staring at that punching bag like that eventually it’ll hit you back.” A voice from behind startled her out of her stupor. 

 

 “Besides, your stance is too defensive.” even Clint after a decade of working together would have never been able to spot such a minuscule detail. She turned to find the only person she did not want to face in the entire tower ten feet away from her.

 

 “I’ve only heard Yasha say that sort of thing.” was her reply ‘but i don’t think that’s who i’m talking to right now.”

 

 “No, but Bucky was a pretty good teacher as well, just for other things.” his tone was light but his eyes betrayed the nervousness.

 

  “Perhaps one day he’ll show me exactly how good a teacher he can be.”

 

 He smiled. A true Bucky smile. And for once it didn’t make her heart feel like it was splitting in two. Perhaps there was hope.

 

 “Spar with me.” She grinned. “I’d like to see what you’ve learned from these Americans over the last two decades. Perhaps you will finally be able to beat me for once.”

 

 “You’re going down.” Maybe just maybe there was hope for the two of them.


End file.
